


In the same room

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Français | French, Friendship, Lemon, M/M, School Life, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: C'est la fin du lycée, Iwaizumi et Oikawa vont devoir se séparer. Eux qui sont ensemble depuis leur enfance. Cela signifie la fin de petites habitudes, d'une douce insouciance.Comment vont ils garder leur relation intacte ?





	In the same room

Oikawa sanglotait au pied d'un arbre.  
Il avait prétexté qu'il allait passer le bonjour à quelques camarades, mais Iwaizumi le connaissait trop bien. Il avait attendu un moment avant de le rejoindre.  
Il s'assit près de lui sans rien dire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Iwa-chan...sanglota-t-il.  
-Pleures pas, il reste un peu de temps avant la fin...le rassura son petit ami. Il essayait d'être le moins brusque possible.  
Les troisième année avaient reçu leur diplôme. Cela annonçait la fin du lycée, la fin d'un petit confort, la fin d'une habitude que rien ne semblait troubler. La fin du lycée semblait si lointaine et en même temps si proche.  
-Oui...je sais...je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, c'est débile...  
-Mais non, c'est normal tu es triste.  
Iwaizumi embrassa doucement la tempe de son cadet.  
Les deux lycéens restèrent un moment dehors. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs s'envolaient et flottaient un moment avant de retomber. Il y en avaient plusieurs sur Oikawa.  
Mattsun et Makki les rejoignirent. Pour une fois ils gardèrent leurs moqueries pour eux. Après tout, cela les concernaient aussi. Ils avaient laissés leur diplôme dans la salle où régnait joie, soulagement et nostalgie. Il y avait aussi des larmes, des embrassades, des regards portés sur l'avenir.  
L'année prochaine plus rien ne serait pareil. Ils allaient moins se voir.  
D'un coup Oikawa se releva. Il se frotta les yeux avec sa manche.  
-Bon, allons boire quelque chose ! proposa-t-il avec son entrain habituel.  
Personne ne releva et la bonne humeur s'installa à nouveau au sain du petit groupe.  
Les diplômes avaient été rangés dans les sacs et oubliés.  
Oikawa retrouva son attitude habituelle, ce qui pour une fois, ravi Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi était très attentif vis-à-vis de son petit ami. Il savait que tôt ou tard il allait se remettre à pleurer. Mais pour le moment il devait sûrement se contenir. Peut-être allait il pleurer tout seul. Il aimait attirer l'attention mais pas de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses.  
Cela rendait son amant plutôt triste car il voulait tout connaître de lui, tout voir de lui. Les bon côtés comme ceux qu'il voulait cacher. Il voulait qu'Oikawa se confit à lui.

Les garçons allèrent au café, puis au karaoké, puis faire les boutiques, dirigés par un Oikawa plutôt excité. Personne ne voulait rentrer, cela signifiait la fin du temps passé ensemble. La fin de ces moments paisibles où tout se passait simplement. Pas besoin de réfléchir à comment se voir, quoi faire de son avenir.

Le soir tombait sur la ville. Les garçons commençaient à être fatigués. Makki bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Personne n'osait dire que c'était l'heure de rentrer.  
-Il se fait tard, remarqua Oikawa.  
Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme.  
Ils se saluèrent un long moment, allant jusqu'à se serrer dans leurs bras.  
Ils organisèrent une autre sortie pour le week-end prochain.  
Oikawa et Iwaizumi se séparèrent de leurs amis, leur faisant signe jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus les voir.  
-Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? proposa Iwaizumi en prenant la main de son petit ami.  
Oikawa le regarda bouche bée.  
-Tu viens ou pas insista-t-il sans être trop bourru. Enfin moins que d'habitude.  
-Euh...oui...je...oui je viendrais balbutia Oikawa, surpris.  
Iwaizumi avait parlé doucement, d'une voix tendre. Son pouce caressait doucement la main de son amant.  
Le couple avait pour habitude de se retrouver assez souvent chez l'un ou l'autre mais l'invitation n'était pas aussi direct. Cela voulait dire que Iwaizumi voulait vraiment qu'il vienne.  
Oikawa reporta son attention sur la route. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Les mots de Iwaizumi l'avaient paralysé. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé jusqu'à chez son petit ami. Comme si il avait eu un gros blanc sur le chemin. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot d'ailleurs. Seul le bruit des feuilles avait dérangé le calme de la nuit qui s'installait.  
Oikawa se sentit très gêné d'un coup. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Iwaizumi.  
Sa main était moite. Il était tout honteux et tout rouge. Il lâcha celle de son petit ami.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de bouger comme ça ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je sais pas...répondit Oikawa d'une toute petite voix.  
Iwaizumi le regarda en levant un sourcil.  
-Me regardes pas comme ça râla le plus jeune.  
Iwaizumi voulu répliquer qu'il était bizarre, mais avec cette fin d'année et la future séparation c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il le regarda un moment avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
-Iwa...se plaignit Oikawa en tentant de se débattre.  
Ils rirent avant de rentrer.  
Une fois la porte franchie, Oikawa se calma, ses épaules se relâchèrent. La maison de son petit ami était un petit cocon dans lequel tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Il se sentait protégé et rassuré. Il venait ici tellement souvent et depuis qu'il était enfant. Ce lieu représentait un gros morceau de sa vie.  
C'était d'ailleurs là qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

C'était quelques jours après que Iwaizumi ait déclaré ses sentiments. Oikawa revoyait encore son ami lui lancer de but en blanc "je t'aime". Les joues légèrement rose, son regard pétillant plongé dans le sien.  
Oikawa se souvint vaguement avoir répondu "moi aussi" avec une toute petite voix. Iwaizumi s'était, très naturellement, approché de lui, sa main brûlante sur sa joue. Il s'approchait. Il s'approchait toujours. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit la porte des vestiaires.  
Les deux amants se séparèrent vivement, le cœur palpitant, le visage bouillonnant.  
La frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'embrasser grandissait dans l'esprit des lycéens. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient être seuls, quelqu'un les dérangeait toujours au moment fatidique.  
Alors, un jour que Oikawa était chez lui, Iwaizumi prit soudainement le bras de son petit ami l'embrassa dans son salon.  
Le baiser était mal à droit mais emplit d'amour.  
Oikawa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Iwaizumi était planté devant lui.  
-Quoi ? demanda le brun.  
-Tu veux manger quoi ? répéta Iwaizumi.  
Son cadet haussa les épaules. Il voulait juste être avec Iwaizumi.  
Ce dernier soupira.  
-Tu m'aides pas là râla-t-il.  
Oikawa ne pu s'empêcher de rire.  
Iwaizumi alla dans la cuisine et enfila un tablier.  
-Han Iwa-chan ~ t'es magnifique ! Tu voudrais pas te mettre nu sous ce tablier ? minauda le brun.  
-Tu voudrais pas sortir de cette maison ?  
-Tu es méchant Iwa-chan !  
Oikawa se coucha en boudant  
Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il entendait son petit ami s'affairer dans la cuisine.  
C'était tellement agréable, apaisant.

Oikawa était accoudé à la fenêtre. Il regardait les arbres fleuris. Le mouvement des feuilles le berçait.  
-Ne reste pas à la fenêtre, tu vas attraper un rhume.  
-On est pas en hiver Iwa-chan.  
-Il y a pas mal de vent, répondit le brun d'une voix douce. Il s'inquiétait pour son petit ami. Non pas pour le vent, mais pour son moral.  
-Hmm, fit le plus jeune toujours rêveur.  
Il se leva et alla se coucher en baillant. Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Comme si il avait toujours besoin d'être surveillé.  
Il ferma la fenêtre et alla rejoindre son amant dans le lit. Il écoutait sa respiration. Oikawa lui tournait le dos, ce qui était inhabituel. Iwaizumi passa doucement sa main dans le dos de son petit ami. Son corps se mit à trembler, puis il se retourna pour se blottir contre son Iwa-chan.  
-Ah enfin, chuchota doucement Iwaizumi en enlaçant son petit ami.  
Il le serrait fortement contre son cœur. Oikawa tremblait et pleurait en s'agrippant au t-shirt de son aîné. Iwaizumi n'aimait pas le voir pleurer mais il en avait grand besoin.  
Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux et dans le dos d'Oikawa. Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
Oikawa se calma au bout d'un moment. Les amants restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le soleil balayait doucement la chambre à mesure que le temps passait. Les rideaux avaient été mal fermés la veille. Il arriva sur les visages des deux jeunes hommes, faisant apparaître les larmes sèches des deux amants.

 

Pendant plusieurs jours, Oikawa resta chez Iwaizumi. Il était tantôt collant, tantôt timide, toujours rougissant. Il semblait vouloir demander quelque chose à Iwaizumi mais n'osait pas.  
Un soir où ils étaient seuls, il se mit en tête de cuisiner.  
Iwaizumi était en train de lire dans sa chambre. Oikawa l'avait exhorté de ne pas bouger.  
Le plus vieux n'avait pas vraiment confiance avec le fait de savoir son petit ami dans une cuisine. Il était aux aguets, attendant d'entendre un cri ou une chute de plats.  
-Rah c'est pas vrai ! râla Oikawa, sa voix couverte par le vacarme de plusieurs objets qui tombaient sur le sol.  
« Bingo ! » pensa Iwaizumi en se levant. Il soupira, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
Arrivé dans la cuisine, son sourire disparu un peu en voyant le désordre.  
-Comment tu as fais pour en arriver là ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'étrange mixture qui était collée au plafond.  
-Je sais pas Iwa-chan...ça veut pas faire comme je veux, geignit le brun.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas cuisiner tout seul soupira Iwaizumi.  
-Mais je voulais te faire plaisir...  
Iwaizumi soupira de nouveau mais il était sous le charme de ce doux visage plein de farine. On aurait dit un chiot.  
-Je vais t'aider à nettoyer va...  
-Je t'aime Iwa-chan ! s'écria Oikawa en se pendant à son cou.  
-Me colles pas je vais être sale !  
Le couple soupira. Enfin, ils avaient terminé. Leurs vêtements étaient plein de farine, d’œuf et autre mixture. Iwaizumi secoua son tshirt, il y avait plein de farine à l'intérieur.  
-Je crois qu'on est bon pour un bain, tu y vas en premier ?  
-On...on peut y aller...tous les deux...proposa son petit ami en rougissant.  
Le plus vieux le regarda (agréablement) surpris. Il prit Oikawa dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain telle une princesse.  
Il fit couler l'eau et alla leur chercher des affaires. À son retour, son petit ami n'avait pas bougé.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller peut-être souffla Iwaizumi en glissant les mains sous le haut de Oikawa.  
-No...non..merci...  
Iwaizumi haussa les épaules et retira son tshirt tout en regardant son amant.  
-Ne me regardes pas ! râla ce dernier.  
-Mais on va finir nu ensemble dans le même bain !  
Oikawa se couvrit le corps en boudant.  
-T'es bizarre lâcha Iwaizumi en coupant l'eau.  
Il se nettoya et se rinça avant de s'asseoir dans la baignoire. Oikawa lui tournait le dos pour se laver.  
-Iwa-chan je sens ton regard sur moi, dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait menaçante.  
L'intéressé se mit à rire sans pour autant détourner les yeux.  
-Tu es beau chuchota-t-il.  
-Je sais ! s'exclama Oikawa, les poings sur les hanches, feignant son orgueil habituel pour masquer sa gêne.  
-Bon tu viens ?  
-Oui...mais fermes les yeux.  
L'aîné mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Il entendait son amant s'approcher. Il avait une monstrueuse envie de regarder. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Le savoir nu et si près de lui l'excitait terriblement.  
Il écarta quelque peu ses doigts, le temps d’apercevoir quelque peu le corps de son amant avant qu'il ne plaque ses mains sur les siennes.  
-Tu triches...susurra-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami.  
Il s'assit à califourchon sur son Iwa-chan, faisant se toucher leur sexe. Iwaizumi prit les mains de son cadet et les plaça derrière sa nuque. Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, ses mains glissant le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses hanches qui commençaient à s'animer.  
-Impatient...murmura-t-il en mordillant la lèvre de Oikawa.  
Leur membre s'était vite durcis. Oikawa prit les deux verges fièrement dressées en mains et commença à faire de lents va et viens. Iwaizumi l'aida tout en embrassant son cou et sa mâchoire.  
Leur souffle se rarifiait, le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Les mains de son amant étaient si chaudes. Il se mordait la lèvre de plaisir tout en remuant ses hanches. Il était ravi de constater que son petit ami était dans le même état que lui. Il adorait voir ses joues se colorer, entendre les sons rauques qui sortaient de sa bouche, cette bouche qui l'embrassait encore et encore, qui embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau.  
L'eau clapotait dans la baignoire, sur la peau des deux amants. Oikawa sentit le sexe de son petit ami palpiter dans sa main. Ils étaient tous deux très excités.  
Iwaizumi passa sa main libre sous la cuise de son cadet et empoigna ses fesses, effleurant son intimité.  
-Ah ! Iwa...rougit Oikawa en sursautant.  
Iwaizumi suçotait, mordillait la peau de son amant, allant de son cou à son torse, s'attardant longuement sur son téton droit, puis l'autre. Oikawa agrippa les cheveux de son aîné. Il l'embrassa comme un fou, mordant sa langue.  
-Iwa-chan...encore...plus...  
-On...ne fait...que...commencer...souffla l'intéressé avant de retourner dévorer la peau de son petit ami.  
Oikawa s'écarta un peu de lui et releva ses hanches vers l'arrière. Il fit entrer un de ses doigts en lui sous le regard très attentif de son amant, qui eu toutes les peines du monde à déglutir. Le plus jeune s'amusa de la réaction de son partenaire. Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt tout en mordant la lèvre inférieur de son aîné. Ce dernier se mit à grogner. Il était plus qu'impatient.  
Oikawa ne tenait plus, il prit le sexe de son petit ami et le fit pénétrer en lui. Il se laissa glisser doucement le long du membre de Iwaizumi. Son corps arqué et sa tête rejetée en arrière. Iwaizumi profita de cette vue, de ce corps qu'il avait marqué, de ce corps connecté au sien, de ce corps si sensible dont il connaissait chaque recoin.  
Il prit Oikawa dans ses bras et fit bouger ses hanches. Son amant ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ses cris résonnèrent dans la salle de bain. Son corps tremblant était retenu par les bras musclés de Iwaizumi. Chaque pénétration était encore plus intense que la précédente.  
-Iwa...Iwa-chan...sanglota Oikawa.  
-Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta son petit ami en ralentissant la cadence.  
-Non...je suis si heureux...  
Le plaisir le consumait, son corps brûlait de désir. Il enlaçait Iwaizumi de toutes ses forces, l'embrassant langoureusement.  
Iwaizumi avait accélérer ses va et viens. Il sentait son cadet se resserrer autour de lui. Il adorait cette sensation. Il adorait tout de Oikawa lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, chaque son, chaque sensation était enregistré dans sa mémoire. Il ne se lassait jamais de sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Il embrassa Oikawa, étouffant leur ultime cri.  
Le plus jeune s’effondra sur l'épaule de son petit ami, tous deux haletants et comblés.  
Le couple resta un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la baignoire, ils eurent mal partout même à des endroits qu'ils n'imaginaient pas.  
-C'est la dernière fois qu'on fait ça Iwai-chan le prévint Oikawa en s'étirant.  
-C'est toi qui a initié ça répondit le brun en riant. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ais fais ça vu ton comportement en ce moment, tu étais bizarre...mais je suppose que ça va mieux.  
Il caressa la joue de Oikawa et attendit une réponse.  
-Hum...si j'étais si bizarre c'est parce que...je pensais à quelque chose...  
-Quoi ? souffla Iwaizumi.  
-Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais...Iwa-chan, je veux qu'on vive ensemble à partir de l'année prochaine !  
Iwaizumi se recula et fronça les sourcils.  
-Non, dit-il simplement avant de partir.  
Oikawa regarda le dos de son petit ami s'éloigner, le cœur serré.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

 

C'était aujourd'hui que les garçons devaient tous se retrouver, mais Iwaizumi avait annulé quelques heures avant. Il avait à faire ailleurs.  
Makki arrivait à la fin de sa boisson. Il aspira encore et encore jusqu'à entendre ce bruit irritant qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques gouttes. Pourtant Oikawa ne releva pas la tête. Elle était posée sur la table depuis leur arrivée. Comme à leur habitude Makki et Mattsun étaient arrivés en retard, tranquillement. Ils avaient trouvés leur setter dans cette position. Mattsun avait tenté un « ça va ? » resté sans réponse.  
Les deux amis attendirent que le brun veuille bien leur parler. Ils le regardèrent un long moment, s'échangeant de temps en temps des coups d’œil.  
D'un coup, Oikawa se releva. Il renifla et posa sa tête sur sa main.  
-C'est Iwaizumi...  
Avec l'absence de ce dernier, Makki et Mattsun envisageaient déjà le pire : dispute, ou...séparation.  
-...il ne veut pas habiter avec moi l'année prochaine, termina-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.  
Mattsun leva un sourcil.  
Les garçons se connaissaient depuis longtemps et n'avaient pas besoin de parler dans certains cas. Oikawa avait de suite compris ce que signifiait ce geste.  
-Il m'a dit « non » comme ça ! Sans aucune explication et il est partit.  
-Vous vous êtes disputez récemment ? demanda Makki.  
-Non ! Non...c'était même le contraire...répondit Oikawa en rougissant.  
-On veut pas savoir, le coupèrent ses amis.  
Oikawa ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment si tendre qu'ils avaient partagés. Il n'avait pas du tout compris ce tel changement de comportement en si peu de temps. Ils étaient bien et puis d'un coup...un froid s'était installé entre eux.  
-Il t'as dit ça en coup de vent, il faut que tu lui en reparle calmement, lui conseilla Mattsun.  
Oikawa secoua mollement la tête.  
-Ça veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, renchérit Makki.  
-Hmm.  
Le setter espérait vraiment avoir prit au dépourvu son petit ami, ou bien qu'il s'agisse d'une blague...même si Iwaizumi n'avait pas eu l'air de plaisanter.  
Il soupira.  
Il ne pensa pas qu'il allait refuser si brutalement. Il espérait même qu'il ait pensé à la même chose que lui. Peut-être voulait il se débarrasser de lui ? Peut-être se forçait il à rester avec lui ? Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller si loin...  
Oikawa réfléchit encore et encore. Il n'écoutait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il sentit quelque chose rouler contre sa joue.  
Il pleurait.  
-Eh ! Oikawa ! l'appela Makki. Ça va ?  
-Rentres et va parler avec lui, l'exhorta Mattsun en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
Le brun opina, prit sa veste et sortit presque en courant du café.  
-Ah c'est deux là...soupira Makki.

Oikawa envoya un sms à Iwaizumi qui resta sans réponse. Il n'osa pas aller chez lui. Il revoyait son visage crispé par la colère ?  
Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de temps pour digérer cet événement.  
Il marcha en traînant les pieds, machinalement, jusqu’à sa maison. On aurait dit une âme en peine qui errait sans but. Il faisait totalement abstraction de son environnement, il était en pleine réflexion. Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant.  
Il s'affala sur son lit, son portable bien en évidence à côté de lui. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, s'empêchant même de les cligner. Il ne voulait pas renvoyer de message de peur de paraître trop collant. Les minutes passèrent, elles semblèrent extrêmement longues. Puis les heures, qui le mirent au supplice, enfin les jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle.  
Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il avait un message.  
« Message de : Makki : Alors, il t'as répondu ? ».  
De rage, il jeta son portable qui heureusement rebondit sur le lit. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il attendait ! Quel culot de le faire poireauter si longtemps !  
Il n'en voulait pas à son ami mais bien à son imbécile de petit ami qui le laissait sans réponse comme si c'était normal.  
Oikawa répondit que non. Makki l’appela.  
-Tu es chez toi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Bouges pas ! s'écria le jeune homme en raccrochant.  
Oikawa resta le portable à l'oreille un moment. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda bêtement son téléphone.  
Qu'elle mouche avait piqué Makki ?  
Ce n'était pas rare qu'il appelle sur un coup de tête, et certes il n'était pas très loquace mais cet appel restait très énigmatique. Oikawa n'osa pas bouger d'un cheveu.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua, des pas rapides se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Oikawa n'osai bouger.  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et ses deux amis rentrèrent dans sa chambre sans lui demander la permission. Ils étaient essoufflés et portaient toujours leur manteau mais ils avaient eu la politesse d'enlever leurs chaussures.  
-Euh salut...lança Oikawa.  
-Nan mais t'es sérieux ? T'as rien fait ? râla Makki.  
-Eh ! s'offusqua le brun.  
-T'es resté planté là en attendant que cet imbécile te réponde ? rajouta Mattsun.  
-Je ne vous permet pas ! Comme si MOI, Oikawa je courais après les gens, bouda le brun, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
Ses amis sourirent. Il était redevenu lui-même.  
-Je vais aller chez lui, lâcha-t-il.  
-Quand ? demanda Mattsun. Il voulait être sûr que son ami n'allait pas laisser traîner cette histoire une nouvelle fois.  
-Tout de suite.  
Makki et Mattsun affichaient un sourire narquois. Ils laissèrent leur ami.  
-Envoies nous un message pour nous tenir au courant, dit Mattsun en fermant la porte.  
Oikawa se leva brusquement de son lit, s'habilla et alla d'un pas plus que décidé chez Iwaizumi.  
Sa mère l'accueillit, toute souriante comme à chaque fois. Elle luit dit que son fils était dans sa chambre. Le brun la remercia et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte vivement.  
-Iwa-chan, il faut qu'on parle ! lâcha-t-il sans le saluer.  
L'intéressé étai étendu sur son lit à lire, il écarquilla les yeux.  
-De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.  
-Tu te fous de moi ?! s'énerva son cadet. De ton « non » tout froid à ma proposition !  
Iwaizumi soupira.  
-Ça te saoules tellement d'en parler ?!  
-Calmes toi et assieds toi.  
-Non ! Je veux une réponse claire ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas habiter avec moi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
-C'est pas ça ! râla le plus vieux.  
Cette idée le mit quelque peu en colère. Il était en colère contre lui même d'avoir introduit cette idée dans la tête de son amant.  
-Alors quoi ? Je ne vois pas le problème, on sera ensemble, on pourra se voir tous les jours !  
-Tu ne vois que le côté positif...vivre ensemble ce n'est pas la même chose que de rester un week-end ensemble. On va devoir se supporter tous les jours. Et si ça ne marche pas ?  
Oikawa se calma. L'excitation de la cohabitation lui avait fait perdre la raison.  
C'était quelqu'un de très réfléchit d'ordinaire mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cher Iwa-chan, la raison était souvent mise de côté.  
Il s'assit sur le lit.  
-On ne sera pas toujours ensemble Iwa-chan. On ne va pas dans la même filière. On ne se verra sans doute qu'en rentrant. Et je me faisais une joie de cuisiner pour toi tous les soirs...rougit le plus jeune.  
-Idiot...tu sais pas cuisiner se moqua Iwaizumi en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Oikawa passa ses bras autour de son amant et le serra fortement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant 4 jours, un record !  
Il fallait qu'ils se voient, qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils se touchent. Depuis tous petits ils étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre.  
-J'ai peur qu'on arrive plus à se supporter, murmura le brun.  
Son amant sourit. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.  
-C'est impossible ça Iwa-chan, on est collé l'un à l'autre depuis qu'on est petit et rien ne nous séparera.  
-Je suis désolé...j'ai eu peur et...tout ça me fait peur confia Iwaizumi.  
-Je serais avec toi donc tout ira bien dit Oikawa en l'embrassant tendrement. On peut au moins essayer.  
Iwaizumi ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément. L'odeur de son petit ami le détendit.  
Il l'aimait tellement, il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

 

Quelques mois plus tard

Oikawa rentra chez eux. Il venait de finir ses cours de la matinée. Il avait fini sa journée.  
Il fut accueillit par un Iwaizumi très câlin. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble.  
-Iwa-chan, laisses moi au moins retirer mon manteau sourit le brun en caressant ses cheveux.  
Iwaizumi se recula et le fixa intensément. Il caressa la joue de son cadet en souriant.  
-Je t'aime murmura-t-il.  
Oikawa ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
Sa voix s'était étranglée dans sa gorge.  
Depuis quelques jours, l'ambiance était devenue encore plus mielleuse au sein de leur foyer. Comme si ils réalisaient enfin ce que la vie à deux signifiait. C'était vraiment une expérience agréable. Il y avait bien quelques petites querelles, cependant rien d'alarmant. Les jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, cette cohabitation ne faisait que renforcer leurs liens.  
Le manteau d'Oikawa n'étant plus sur ses épaules, Iwaizumi l'enlaça de nouveau.  
Le brun rit.  
-Tu es incorrigible Iwa-chan !  
-Tu avais raison.  
-J'ai toujours raison, mais pourquoi ça ?  
Iwaizumi serra son amant un peu plus fort. Il ferma les yeux et se écouta les battements de son cœur. Cela le reposait énormément.  
-Je n'aurai pas pu vivre sans toi confia l'aîné.  
Oikawa sourit. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. L'idée même d'être séparé de Iwaizumi le terrifiait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être tout le temps ensemble, alors que ne pas se voir était impensable pour eux.  
La sonnerie stridente du minuteur vint interrompre leurs embrassades.  
-Tu as fais quoi de bon ? demanda Oikawa toujours collé à son amant.  
-J'ai essayé une recette de ma mère ! s'écria le plus vieux très fier de lui.  
-Hm ! J'ai hâte de goûter ça !  
Le couple se mit à table, Iwaizumi n'arrêtait pas d'observer son petit ami pour savoir si ce qu'il avait fait était bon ou pas. Il finit par manger froid.  
Puis il alla en cours, il du courir car il avait passé tellement de temps à regarder son amant qu'il était en retard. Oikawa le salua par la fenêtre en riant.  
Il s'occupa de débarrasser la table et de faire un peu de ménage. Il vida les poubelles et alla au courrier. Il n'y avait qu'un gros paquet, pourtant Oikawa n'avait rien commandé.

Iwaizumi venait de quitter la fac, il prit le métro. Il trouvait étrange de ne pas avoir reçu de sms de Oikawa. Il se dit qu'il était peu-être occuper.  
Il arriva chez eux.  
-Je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il en balançant ses chaussures.  
Iwaizumi arriva dans la cuisine. Ses bras et sa mâchoire tombèrent. Il voulu parler mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche.  
-Bienvenue à la maison chantonna Oikawa, les joues cramoisies.  
Il était au milieu de la cuisine, nu sous un tablier rose bonbon. Il était très gêné cependant ce tablier lui avait donné une idée que Iwaizumi semblait valider.  
Il se mordait la lèvre, lançant des regards malicieux à son petit ami qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.  
Une des bretelles du tablier glissa de de son épaule. Iwaizumi avala difficilement sa salive et s'avança.  
Il saisit Oikawa par les hanches et le détailla une nouvelle fois.  
Il laissa balader ses mains sur le corps de son amant.  
-Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.  
-Réchauffes moi...minauda Oikawa en mordillant la lèvre de son petit ami.  
Iwaizumi vira au rouge en un instant.  
Il retira vivement son t-shirt en embrassa langoureusement son cadet. Son sexe tendu se manifestait sous le tablier et Iwaizumi se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son jean.  
Il le déboutonna et sortit son sexe.  
Oikawa l'attira à lui, se collant à son corps.  
Il suçait la langue de son aîné tout en caressant son torse. Il se sépara de son amant et s'appuya à la table, offrant à Iwaizumi la vue de son dos et et ses fesses.  
Iwaizumi n'avait même pas vu qu'ils avaient bougés.  
Oikawa suçait avidement deux de ses doigts tout en regardant Iwaizumi.  
"Encore !" pensa-t-il en déglutissant bruyamment.  
Oikawa les inséra un par un en lui, tout en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Il adorait voir son Iwaizumi excité.  
Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Iwaizumi ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait juste devant lui. Il commença à se masturber tant il était impatient.  
Les gémissements des amants se mêlaient aux sons de leur corps. Oikawa retira ses doigts.  
-Iwa-chan...viens...  
L'intéressé ne se fit pas le dire deux fois.  
Il prit son membre en main et pénétra lentement son amant. Il se fit violence pour ne pas donner un grand coup de rein.  
Il bougea doucement, embrassant le dos de son cadet.  
-Iwa-chan...je veux...t'embrasser...  
"Adorable".  
Le brun se retira et allongea tendrement son petit ami sur le dos.  
Il prit possession de ses lèvres, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Iwaizumi reprit ses va et vient.  
Ce tablier rose rendait son amant tellement érotique. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de se corps qui réagissait à son contact.  
Oikawa gémissait de plus en plus. Son corps était une merveille qu'il connaissait mais redécouvrait à chaque fois.  
Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela.  
Le couple s'embrassa en atteignant le summum du plaisir.

Mattsun regarda Makki. Puis leur regard se posèrent sur leurs amis.  
Les amis s'étaient retrouvés dans un café. Le couple roucoulait en face d'eux, ils semblaient plus amoureux que jamais.  
-Ton colis devait arriver aujourd'hui ? demanda Mattsun.  
Makki opina.  
-Dire qu'on pensait les faire râler commenta le brun en comptant les suçons sur le cou de ses amis.  
-Bah au moins il a servi...  
-Ouaip.  
-Je pensais pas qu'ils l’utiliseraient comme ça...  
-Ouaip. On est comme Cupidon en fait.  
-Carrément. dit Makki en levant la main.  
Mattsun répondit à son geste.  
Ils se dirent que la fin du lycée n'était pas une fin pour eux, mais un nouveau commencement.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ~ j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanficsdeMichi)


End file.
